


A New Project

by Kiyoch



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyoch/pseuds/Kiyoch
Summary: Sebastian has a lull in his programming commissions when he receives a new request from an odd patron... his half-sister.Maru and Sebastian have never been close, but maybe this collaboritive project will bring the two of them together in ways that neither of them would have guessed.





	A New Project

**Author's Note:**

> To those of you that left Kudos despite the fact I accidentally deleted the first few paragraphs: you have an incredible amount of generosity.

Refresh. Nothing. Refresh again. Still, nothing.

Sebastian sighed and clicked out of the tab he had his work email open in. This was the part of his job that he had always known to expect, but still hated. Being freelance meant gaps of time between clients commissioning for projects. And sometimes, like now, the gaps were unfortunately long.

He had just finished up on his last job the day before. The past month and a half had seen him three separate projects for different clients all at once. That was just how he liked it, too. If he had found himself stuck on a particular piece of code for one project, he could just take a break and go to another one, where his mind would work on the problem in his subconscious until he'd go back to the original in a burst of productivity.

In a way, that long stretch of incredibly productive time was what made this dry patch especially tormenting. He still craved the stimulation of being able to work on something whenever he wanted to. Now all he could do is mess with the code of previous projects and see if there was anything he could streamline or improve.

At least I'm not dependent on these jobs to survive or anything, he thought to himself. But was that really any better? It just meant that much more time before he was able to find steady work and finally move out. God, thinking about the future just made him depressed. Might as well try to distract his troubled mind with the oldest trick in the book; porn.

He turned his head to look at the closed door of his bedroom. The setup of his room had been chosen for this exact reason. He had his computer facing the same wall his door was on so that he could see anybody who walked in without warning before they were able to see his computer screen. Then he'd be able to quickly exit out of any scandalous material without arousing suspicion.

It's not like anyone comes in my room, anyway. Okay, that was a fair point. He'd never had to actually use this layout to keep anyone in his family from preventing him from seeing him watching porn, but better safe than sorry, right?

In a new tab, he brought up his favorite adult video site and scrolled through the videos that were on the front page. His member began firming up ever so slightly just from looking at the thumbnails. What to watch, what to watch?

He finally decided on a thumbnail that depicted a gorgeous blonde girl with her mouth halfway down on a thick cock. He pulled out his own average sized member and began stroking the growing length as the video began to load.

She (he couldn't find her name anywhere on the page,) was stunningly perfect. The camera started out trailing up her long legs to her slender hips, then up to her small but perky breasts. She placed a dainty finger against her bright red lips that nearly glowed when compared to her creamy colored skin. When she bit that lip, Sebastian's heart nearly skipped a beat.

"You like sucking cock?" asked the man behind the camera.

"I looove sucking cock~." said the slender goddess.

Bing went the notification sound of his email.

Sebastian nearly fell backwards onto the floor with his dick in his hand. On one hand, he was startled to have been interrupted during his self-care time. On the other hand, a job!

He clicked over to his email and saw the subject line "PHONE APP PROGRAMMING REQUEST."

A brief skim of the body of the email showed that the client wanted a him to design a phone app that would be able to remotely control some hardware that they had built. His online courses had taught him roughly how to do such things, but there were so many different approaches to things like this that worked better for individual applications.

He pressed reply and typed one word.

"Dear"...

When he checked to see who sent him this email, he nearly fell back out of his chair again. The line sender had read 'Maru.' No time was wasted in trying to figure out whether or not this was his sister. A second read lead him to believe that she wanted him to design an app for one of her robots that she was always going on about.

Probably just an excuse to brag about how she's so much smarter than me, he thought with disdain.

The man from the video spoke up again. "Yeah, is that a good cock for you?"

Sebastian scrambled to close the tab before taking a breath and beginning a response.

"Maru, what the hell? I know you can program this robot yourself, why don't"-

There was a pause before he held down the backspace key. Maru wasn't the vengeful or manipulative type. But that didn't mean that such an abrasive response couldn't be leaked and give him bad publicity to other potential clients. He started again.

"Dear Maru,

This project sounds interesting, but I'm afraid I might not be able to start it right now. I currently have several other projects that require my full attention. I will get back to you as soon as"-

This was crazy. He just didn't understand what his half-sister was trying to pull here. The wording of the email was too humble for him to believe that she was trying just to show off how much better she was than him. But if she really wanted him to program a phone app for her, why didn't she just go to his room and ask?

He stood up from his computer and clenched his fist to a count of sixty. Whenever he needed to get rid of an erection fast, this did the trick for whatever reason. The bump in his pants slowly lowered to an inconspicuous level before he opened the door and walked to his sister's room.

Maru probably wouldn't have minded him just opening the door, but he wanted to set a precedent. Three gentle, but firm knocks.

"Maru, you in there?" he asked.

She responded with a half-shout. "Yeah, just one second! Hold on!"

The door opened to reveal that his half-sister was not wearing her usual overalls ensemble, but a much more relaxed get-up. A snug v-neck hugged her soft belly and pushed her chest up for more cleavage than someone related to her wanted to see. She had some running shorts on that weren't exactly too tight, but didn't leave a lot of room for her wide hips and thick thighs.

Between their body-types and their skin tone, it was no wonder people told them they didn't look related all the time. Even though he was wearing a baggy black hoodie, it was easy to tell that Sebastian himself was as skinny as a pole.

"Hey," she said with a smile, "what's up?"

He stared at her blankly for a second. "You... just sent me an email. Asking me to help you design an app for one of your robots."

She nodded. "Yeah, I thought you'd respond before coming to my room, haha!"

"Why didn't you just ask me to help you with it instead of emailing me?"

Her expression twisted into one of confusion. "I'm not going to ask you to do your job without paying you. That'd be like someone asking mom to build a house for free." She spoke as if this were the most obvious thing.

This actually took him for a loop. The thought that she was willing to pay him for a programming commission hadn't even crossed his mind. It was as if she was taking his job seriously.

"But you're... We live together. I wouldn't make you pay for an app."

But you're my sister, was what he almost said.

She shook her head and chuckled. "Sorry, but I'm going to pay you for this!" She stepped to the side in a welcoming gesture.

He didn't move. "I... guess that's fine. What's the project?"

Her smile faltered at his unwillingness to step into her room. "Um- I was going to send you a brief description of the project, along with some blueprints after you had accepted the job." She turned her back to him and walked further to her room before lifting the secret panel that lead to her workshop. "You wanna take a look at it?"

He couldn't remember the last time he'd been in the workshop, and he was pretty sure that she'd never openly invited him down there. "Sure." He walked past her, past piles of dirty clothes, and hopped down into the basement room without using the ladder.

"Careful!" she called from above, concerned. "Don't hurt yourself! I don't know if I could lift you out of here!" She began climbing down the ladder slowly.

"I'm pretty sure Vincent could lift me out of here if I hurt myself," he said. He watched as she descended the ladder, her butt wiggling in a silly way as she shifted from foot to foot.

As she stepped onto the ground, she looked him over. "You're not that skinny, come on."

Without realizing it, he laughed. "I'm pretty skinny, sis."

Even though this was a very minor exchange, it seemed to light up her eyes in a way that made her look beautiful in a way he'd never seen before. "Right, well... it's right over here." She stood next to and gestured to a mechanical arm that had wheels at its base, and a grabby claw at its end. "I'm trying to make a robot that will clean a room on command, whether I'm at home or not. I think I want an app that I could input which room I want it to go to, and what kind of cleaning I'd want it to do. You know, whether just picking stuff up, or scrubbing things off, or-"

"You'd have it clean everybody's room?" Sebastian interrupted.

Maru stopped her train of thought and considered this. "Well, I was thinking of just making the app for my phone, but we could install it on everybody's, and you'd only be able to request that it would clean your room? That way it wouldn't intrude on anybody's privacy."

Sebastian scoffed. "You want me to make a different app for each bedroom in the house?"

She raised her eyebrows in alarm. "It was just an idea! I don't want you to have to do more work than-"

"Maru, Maru." He put his hands up in a calming gesture. "I'm kidding. It would mostly just be copying and pasting the same code. This sounds pretty doable. I could probably get it done in a week or two, but you'll have to make adjustments to the robot's hardware as I write and rewrite the code."

A breath of relief passed through her lips and she smiled. "No problem! I could even bring it to your room if you wanted so that we can work on it at the same time and get it done faster."

He blushed at the idea of this, thinking of the porn video that was just one tab away from being seen by anyone who walked into his room. "Maybe. If you want this to be accessed wirelessly, though, it's going to have to be able to connect to a wireless network. Does it have that capability?"

"No, but-!" She turned to face her creation and hunkered down on her toes to examine the underside of one of its panels. "There's a space where I'm gonna put a wireless router that I ordered online."

As she reached in and started fiddling around with wires and other bits of technology, Sebastian saw that her squatting position was really stretching out the fabric of her shorts. It hugged her ass in a way that showed off its curves and even revealed the shadow of a plumber's crack. Even though he would have been repulsed normally, he had to quickly avert his eyes as she looked over his shoulder at him.

"So it won't be here for another couple of days, but it will be able to connect to the internet soon. We can start then." She stood again and pulled her shorts up. "About how much would you want me to pay you for this."

The image of her backside was ingrained in his mind as he shrugged. "You can just give me 10 gold when we're done. It's no big deal."

"Nope." She shook her head. "The lowest price on your website was 150 gold as an initial payment. I'll give you 175 before we start, and then maybe another 100 after."

His attempt to deny this high of a payment was stopped by a wag of her finger. "This is your job, Sebastian. I'm not going to act like this is just some favor you're doing for your sister. That would be really rude and mean of me."

He was genuinely at a loss for words at this ultimatum. His sister actually... respecting what he did for a living? Maybe she wasn't as stuck up as her dad about him after all. He smiled warmly and nodded.

She smiled back and asked "That's a good price for you?"

That's a good cock for you?"

His cheeks burned. Why the hell did he think of that just now? "Yes," he said quickly, walking back towards the ladder. "But I've got to get going now. I have a Skype call scheduled for a client in a little bit, so I have to get ready for that."

Her look was one of surprise, but thankfully not one of disappointment. "Oh, okay! I'll let you know when that part comes in so we can start working on it." Her smile was warm and inviting, and her open palms suggested that she wanted a hug.

He took a step towards her but stopped himself. A stirring in his lower body made him think that she'd be feeling something other than brotherly affection if they embraced right now. Apparently, that fist-clenching method didn't entirely work. Instead, he shook her hand in an overly-formal manner. "I look forward to doing business with you, ma'am." He'd hoped that the goofy tone clued her into that he was doing this as a joke.

She laughed and shook back. "And with you, sir."

His grip on their handshake lasted just a bit longer than hers had, but he let go and climbed back up the ladder as fast as he could without seeming like he was in a rush to leave.

When he made it back to his room, his face was a bright red. He shouldn't have stopped a masturbation session to talk to his sister. He should have completed before going to talk to her. Thankfully, she didn't seem to notice how tense he'd been. Now, he just needed to get a quick one out to release the tension he was feeling.

He sat back down and was nearly appalled at the video he'd clicked on. Nothing had changed, but the girl who was now holding the large cock in her hand seemed almost sickly. She was so skinny, so pale, that she seemed like she had some sort of degenerative disease. He shook his head to clear it and clicked on the search bar, thinking of what kind of video he needed to watch.

He typed "chubby", and thought of Maru's shirt that outlined her tummy. Just a coincidence, he thought. He added "dark skinned girl" to the previous word and thought of how Maru's complexion compared to his. It doesn't mean anything, he thought. Finally, before pressing enter, he added the words "with glasses" to the end of the search.

"Fuck," he muttered to himself.


End file.
